A Child's Question
by LuDeLuu
Summary: Silly questions, pedophiles and a blushing Loki. What else do you want in a story? Chibi!Mayura/Kakusei!Loki


_So, I'm back._

_I bet no one remembers me OTL And those who do remember probably hate me right now, as I haven't posted anything in two years..._

_I could come up with a lot of excuses but you don't wanna read all that so I'm just going to say I'm sorry and that I hope that this compensates for my long absense._

_Also, I want to thank you for all the love and reviews in Lovely Complex. I never thought I'd get so many! Thank you very much._

_Now, on with the story! [as always, I'm very sorry for my lack of skill in English and writing]_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**~A** **C**hild's **Q**uestion_

Going for a walk when the sun was high in the sky and the weather was so warm and nice like that day was something that Loki enjoyed most of the time.

"LOKI-SAN!"

This was not one of those times.

The blonde God sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time in just a few minutes and slightly quickened his pace to catch up with a certain pink-haired toddler.

"Coming…" he replied, his voice holding a slight hint of irritation.

Why had he agreed to do this in the first place?

About half-an hour earlier, little Mayura had arrived to his office like every other afternoon with that toothy grin of hers. In all honesty, Loki didn't mind her presence around his house. He even had taken quite a liking for the girl, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone else but to himself. It was certainly hard not to since she always seemed to lighten everyone's mood with her cheerful self and the silly things she said or did. But there were times when she was simply annoying.

That day a new case had arrived, nothing of grave importance but a case nonetheless and it needed to be solved soon. Mayura as always, wanted to help and Loki _again_ was forced to explain why a little girl like her couldn't get involved in "such a dangerous matters". Much to his surprise, the girl had let it slide and proceeded to play with Fenrir, Bunny-chan and, unknowingly to her, E-chan. Slightly confused, he took his papers and began to read them carefully, paying close attention to every detail, until he was interrupted by a soft tug at his pants. He turned to look at his side. Mayura was smiling happily at him with Bunny-chan held tightly against her chest.

"_Ne, Loki-san! Can we please go for a walk? It's really nice outside!"_

He was shaking his head no before she even finished. So, this was why she hadn't bothered him with tons of question about the new fushigi mystery.

"_Maybe some other day, Mayu-chan. I have a lot of work to do"_ he replied, taking the stack of papers and raising them up slightly for emphasis. In reality, he just didn't want to go but he didn't want to hurt her feelings either _"Why don't you ask Yamino-san to take you?"_

Mayura pouted her lower lip and tugged a little harder at his pants, looking like she was about to throw a fit in any moment.

"_Mayura wants to go with you!"_ she said, a slight shade of pink covering her cheeks _"Please, Loki-san!"_

Now that he thought about it he should have just said no. Maybe then he could still be calmly sitting behind his desk, looking at those damned papers .He could have told her that this case was really important, or that he wasn't feeling very well –a thing that never happened, taking into count that he was a God and all that. But he knew better. The girl was smart. Even for a six year old. If he had denied she would looked at him with wide eyes, as tears bright like diamonds made their way down her cheeks. And Loki could be the toughest and most mischievous God out there, but he just couldn't bare the sight of a woman crying. And much less if that woman, or little girl in this case, was Mayura. It just didn't feel right to him.

Instead, the God mentally cursed himself and stood up. "_Fine, let's go"_

Her face immediately lit up and she reached for his hand, dragging him across the room.

"_Arigato, Loki-san!"_

So here he was now, Loki, the God of Chaos and Mischief; he who had tricked so many and caused so much grief … Babysitting a human girl.

_All Asgard must be laughing their asses off._

"Loki-san, hurry up!"

He had barely heard her voice since he was submerged so deep in his thoughts and pitying himself… But he did notice when Mayura took his hand in hers, and he certainly _did _feel when his heart skipped a beat as she did so.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

What in the nine worlds had just happened?

Loki, being the sexy playboy that he was, had flirted, kissed, slept and _married_ several goddesses, giants, deities, elves and mortal girls; and never had he once blushed, stuttered or even felt his heart jolt over such a delicate and insignificant thing as the brush of hands with another girl.

But right now, this silly and clumsy little _human_ child was making him doubt his own sanity, as she led him to wherever she pleased to go.

"Mou, Loki-san is so slow!" Mayura complained with a pout on her lips, though she was trying hard to hold back a smile. Loki sure looked funny with that expression on his face.

After a few minutes processing the information in his brain, Loki managed to regain his composure and smiled down at her.

"Gomen, Mayu-chan"

"It's okay, but hurry up!" She said and started to walk again, dragging him with her.

"A-ano, Mayu-chan, where are we going?"

The little girl looked up at him and smiled.

"We're going to the park?"

"_Again?_" Loki complained in an almost childish manner "but we went there yesterday! Why do you want to go back there?"

"Because it's fun! And Mayura wants to see Fushigi Mysteries!" she seemed to think of something and then added "Bunny-chan really wants to go too".

The God shook his head and let out a short chuckle.

"Alright"

Once they reached the park, the pink haired girl with bunny and all dashed away from Loki's grip, too excited for all the mysteries she could find.

"M-Mayura, wait up!"

But she was already out of sight. The God let out an annoyed sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, pondering whether to follow the direction in which she had gone to or just wait until she decided to come back. He didn't really like the idea of letting Mayura wander around the place all by herself but the park was huge and it would take him ages to find her.

Running a hand through his hair, Loki took a seat on a bench where the little girl could easily find him and tried to enjoy the few minutes of peace he was left with.

Mayura was right. The day was simply beautiful. The sky was clear and the cool spring breeze caressed his cheeks softly. Perfect for a walk in the park. It brought a small smile to his lips. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea to go to the park after all.

As he waited, Loki started to look around, watching the happy couples and little kids playing with each other, their laughter mixing with the elder's chatter. Just now he noticed how crowded the park actually was. There were also a lot of high school students around so he guessed classes had just finished. Some feet away from him, a few teenage girls were pointing at him and whispering things to each other. Wearing his best smile, he winked, making them burst into giggles and cheer happily.

"Loki-san!"

Startled, Loki jumped slightly and turned around, sighing in relief when he realized it was just Mayura, who was now standing next to him on the bench to compensate for her short stature.

"Ah, Mayu-chan. I didn't hear yo-"

"These are for you!" she said, shoving something in his face.

Loki blinked several times at the thing blocking his view. Were these…

"Flowers?" He asked confusedly "What are these for?"

"Mayura wants to thank Loki-san for coming to the park with her today" she cheerfully replied, cheeks flushing slightly –from running so much perhaps?

The God chuckled and took the flowers. There were two daisies and a pink lily, loosely wrapped with a stem.

"The pink one was hard to get" she continued, looking at the flower proudly.

"It's a Lily" he said, taking the flower and placing it behind her ear "And thank you" he added, smirking slightly "but girls aren't supposed to give flowers to boys. It's the other way around"

"Then how do I thank Loki-san?"

_Well, if you were older… _He cut himself off before even finishing. He didn't need those thoughts in his head right now.

"We'll make an exception this time"

Happy with his response, Mayura grinned widely and sat back down but all of sudden she turned serious. Loki, being the caring God he had become because of this girl, noticed this and tried to find out what had happened.

"Mayura? Is something wrong?"

She ignored him and remained silent, thinking really hard about something. If Loki hadn't been so worried he would have noticed how funny she looked acting so serious, with a hand under her chin and her brow furrowed in concentration.

Finally, a minute later Mayura turned her big, curious eyes at him and spoke.

"Eto, Loki-san. Can I ask you something? But you must promise to answer!"

He hesitated at first, trying to imagine what the girl could possibly want to know but gave up and agreed.

"Sure , Mayu-chan. What is it?"

She was just a child after all. What could be the worst thing she could ask? Just in case he mentally prepared himself, determined not to let a girl –especially not _this_ girl- humiliate him.

"Where do babies come from?"

His determination went to hell.

He was not expecting this.

He was NOT expecting this at all.

"E-excuse me?"

For the love of… Had he just _stuttered_?

He could have sworn that he heard Odin's laugh far into the distance.

Mayura pouted and leaned closer.

"I wanna know where babies come from!"

Loki froze again, cursing himself and all the Gods he could remember. If Heimdall had been there to see th- No. He didn't even want to think about it.

Of all questions, why did she have to pick that one?

"A-ah, Mayura-chan, are you s-sure there is nothing else you want to know?" he said, racking his brains, in attempt to make the girl change her mind. "Wouldn't you prefer to know how to be a great detective?"

She shook her head firmly, making some pink strands of hair fall on her face, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Loki gulped.

It couldn't be that hard, now could it? She was just a child. She'd buy everything he told her.

"W-well, men have this kind of… Seed " he said doubtfully, struggling to find the accurate words. Didn't humans have some kind of stupid story for this? "When a man loves a woman very much, they plant this seed in them and…"

"Babies are plants?" Mayura interrupted, her eyes bright and her smile big "Oi, Loki-san, can we buy one? Onegai, Loki-san! I've always wanted a little sister!"

"It's not like that, Mayu-chan. You can't buy them. And else, only boys have them… Like, inside of them"

"Loki-san ate a _baby_?!" she shouted with a horrified expression.

"_NO!" _he said, blushing madly "No, no. I-it's much more complicated than that. T-they are born with these seeds."

The girl sat back on the bench as he spoke, looking disappointed. She really wanted a little sister.

"Mou"

Loki chuckled and patted her hair tenderly. Luckily, Mayura seemed to relax at his touch and a small smile made its way to her lips, getting wider and wider as a plan started to form in her head.

Standing up on the bench once again with her hands clasped together, Mayura leaned slightly with that smile never leaving her face. Loki knew that she was up to something. And he knew that whatever it was he wasn't going to like it.

"Loki-san.."

"Yes?"

It was so clear that he didn't understand how he hadn't noticed.

"Would you have a baby with me?"

This time he didn't even need a few seconds to process it. The words stung him immediately and before he knew it he was freaking out.

"WHAT?"

His little show brought the attention of several people who were around but he paid no attention to them, Mayura's words still ringing in the back of his mind. Later he would wonder why in the world he had overreacted so much to such an innocent question and after restless nights he would come up with a rather compromising conclusion. But for now, he was left with what little sanity remained in his brain and a blood pressure as high as the Yggdrasil tree.

"M-Mayura-chan, that's impossible! Y-you are just a kid and I... a-and…"

He could feel his face going redder as each second passed by and he tried hard to say something that made sense but his constant panting and his heart beating so fast against his chest were driving him crazy. He was a God, damn it! He shouldn't be reacting like this.

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted as he heard a sob and he turned his attention to Mayura. She was not looking at him, her face buried in her stuffed animal, her shoulders shaking and he could hear her muffled crying. Loki felt his breath get stuck in his throat and started to panic.

"N-now, Mayura, please don't be sad" he coaxed in a calm voice and reached to pat her head but the girl flinched away from his touch. "Why are you crying?"

"L-Loki-san d-doesn't love me" she said between sobs "H-he won't have a baby with me. Mayura just w-wants to be happy! Why doesn't Loki-san want to have a baby with Mayura?"

The God couldn't help but snap. He hated how hurt she sounded. It was a heartbreaking.

"I _do_ want to have a baby with you but…!"

He stopped in the middle of the sentence.

Had he just said that out loud?

Slowly, he turned to look around him and was met with a crowd of women who were staring at him in shock. Some even in disgust. The area of his collarbone started to grow hot. He had certainly said that out loud.

Fortunately, the crowd started to disperse quickly and only a few stayed. Away from them, that is.

One of the women who walked past him murmured "pedophile" and he could only sigh.

_Maybe I am one after all_

Regaining a little of courage he looked back at Mayura and chuckled slightly when he saw him peeking at him from behind her bunny.

"What I wanted to say is that you are too young now, Mayu-chan" he said softly, picking her up and sitting her on her lap "there are some things that you don't understand because you are still a little girl"

Mayura sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"So, does Loki-san love me?"

He couldn't help the faint blush that crept onto his cheeks but he managed to give her a sweet smile. Perhaps he didn't realize how much truth there was behind his words then but he hadn't lied when he replied.

"Very much, yes." _Maybe a little too much._

"And will Loki-san have a baby with me?" she asked, gaining a soft chuckle from him.

"Only when you are older"

She nodded eagerly and wrapped her short arms around his neck with a huge grin adorning her features.

"Arigatou, Loki-san!"

* * *

Loki smiled to himself as those last words rang in his mind. Even after ten years he still remembered every single detail of that day. Including his promise.

A smirk replaced his smile as he heard the front door being slammed open and the familiar cheerful voice of a certain pink-haired girl. He rose from his seat calmly, walked across the study and stopped in front of the door. By now he could hear her rushed footsteps as she climbed up the stairs like every other afternoon after school and his smirk widened.

"_Loki-kun!"_

Right after she opened the door, something bumped hard into her and she fell to the ground with Loki on top of her. Somehow, he had managed to knock her down and close the door at the same time, and when she opened her eyes, she found herself looking up at the God of mischief himself with that very same smirk that could turn any atheist into a believer.

"L-Loki-kun?" she asked, her voice so tiny and her cheeks so flushed.

He chuckled. Oh, how he loved to make her blush like that.

"Ah, well Mayura. I think I want to start working on that baby now"

* * *

_Author's note: So, there you go. Loki is a pedophile... And a pervert._

_But that's just how we love him c:_

_Reviews? They make me happy (:_


End file.
